Un día cualquiera
by Rain.Barker
Summary: [ONESHOT] Un día cualquiera con los Elric :3 No contiene parejas pero lo que si lleva es humor xD Espero que disfrutes leyendo Oh, no me peguen al acabar de leer... xDD


Hello!

Bueno, aquí estoy con un fan fic de nuevo ( pesada xDD) Uhm… este fan fic es distinto a los demás, me explico:

Es cómico y está referido al anime de FMA, contiene palabras **mal sonantes**, así que si algo así no te gusta, te agradecería que salieras de este fic y si tienes una mentalidad abierta y no te vas a ofender por cuatro tacos, espero que disfrutes con esta comedia

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol ya salía en las calles de Central. Como cada día, las personas comenzaban con sus pacíficas actividades. Pero en un edificio en concreto, la amabilidad reinaba.

- ¡¡¡ LEVÁNTATE YA, IMBECIL! – gritó Alphonse

- ¡ Que me dejes dormir, coño! – contestó el rubio. Por toda respuesta, su hermano lo cogió por los pelos y lo estampó contra la pared - ¡Ouch! Armadura de mierda…

- ¿Eh?

- Que qué dura está la hierba –contestó Edward, levantándose

- Venga, arréglate, que nos ha llamado Roy Musnosequé, y debemos fingir que nos queremos

- Verás Al, es que yo…-comenzó el joven alquimista

- Lo sé, me amas. Se te veía en la cara. Ahora iremos por todo Hollywood triunfando y nos forraremos con el Elricest, aunque claro, mi parte será fingida porque…

- ¡¡Qué no coño, que me estás pisando! ¿Qué pasa? ¿También quieres joderme la pierna buena?

- A..ah…, si, si, eso pensaba yo también…, jajaja, ¿a qué soy bromista?

- Subnormal

- ¿Cómo?

- Superman… por la ventana, ¿no lo viste? Lástima…

Y como dos personas normales (NdA: Dentro de lo que cabe…), se arreglaron y se dirigieron a la oficina de Central

- Coronel, ¿se puede? – preguntó Ed

- No

- …

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, es broma hombre, ¡pasa!

- No hace gracia, Coronel, verá… yo…

- ¿Me amas? Lo suponía, uhm.. no hay más que ver los fan fics RoyxEd, si es que… era el destino…

- No, me he enterado de que tu y la teniente Hawkeye…

- oo

- Vosotroooos…

- oO oh no…

- Tu y ella…

- oO ¡Lo sabe! –pensó Mustang

- ¡¡Sois amigos! Oficial y coronel – concluyó Edward, sonriendo

- Oh, si, ¡¡muy bien Ed! Y dime, ¿quién te ayudó con semejante teoría?

- No, yo solito la saqué

- ¡¡Muy bien! ¿Y te llevó mucho pensarlo? – preguntó el adulto

- Oh, no, un par de meses…

- ¡¡Vaya! Si es que eres taaaan agudooo… pero mira, mejor guárdate el secreto, no vaya a ser que alguien te lo quite y se lleve los méritos

- ¡¡Vale!

- Bien… la misión de hoy…

- Déjame adivinar – dijo Al – Nos mandarás al culo del mundo, a buscar cualquier información sobre la mierda de piedra filosofal que **POR SUPUESTO** será falsa. Y después volveremos y nos lamentaremos.

- Oh, Alphonse, ¿Cómo piensas eso de mí? Me ofendes… - contestó Mustang, guardando los pasajes que tenía para ellos destinados a Jerusalén

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Edward

- Nos ha llegado una carta anónima, claramente no se sabe quien es. Mirad:

''Voy a atacaros **hoy **a las** 14:00 **horas por el** norte. Envy ''**

- Ah, y obviamente, no se sabe de quien es, ¿no? Ni la hora a la que atacará ni el lugar – preguntó Ed

- Ni el día tampoco

- Uy, pues algo me dice que será hoy, a las 14:00 horas atacando por el norte y que el susodicho implicado, algo me dice que es Envy – contestó Alphonse

- Oh, Al, ¿Y cómo sabes tu eso? – preguntó su hermano mayor

- Intuición, intuición, claaaro…

- Edward, tu hermano va a quitarte el puesto, ¿eh?

- Uy si, pues como no compréis sillas más grandes…

- ¿Eh? – preguntó Al

- Que qué bonito es el paisaje de Flandes

Y como buenos soldados fueron al lugar indicado, donde efectivamente, apareció Envy.

- Hola piltrafillas, ¿qué tal? – preguntó el recién llegado

- Bueno, puedes que seas un malo malísimo, pero eso no te da derecho a llegar diez minutos tarde – contestó Ed – A ver si llegamos puntuales, ¿eh? Que así no se puede

- Joder, vale, que carácter, ¿qué quieres? No encontraba aparcamiento – Repuso Envy

- ¿Aparcamiento?

- Claro, ¿acaso creías que yo, la envidia personificada (y no es un decir) vengo andando? Oh, sois mas paletos aún de lo que me esperaba…

- Sí – contestó FullMetal

- Pues no

- Si

- Que no

- Que sí

- Que noo

- Síí

- Noo

- Que si, que sí

- ¡¡QUE NO COÑO!

- Esto…¿por qué discutíamos?

- Oh dios, porqué a mí…-se lamentó el homúnculo- Bueno, como lo hacemos: ¿os doy la paliza ya o espero?

De pronto empezó a llover con fuerza

- Yo me encargo – dijo Roy, mientras se colocaba su guante y se disponía a chasquear los dedos. Pero, de nosesabedonde, apareció Riza Hawkeye dándole una patada y tirándolo contra el bordillo de la acera

- ¡Coronel! - comenzó a decir la mujer - ¿No ve que es un completo **INUTIL** en el agua? ¿No ve que es un completo **ANORMA**L? ¿Un **IMBECIL**? ¿Un **LERDO** tan grande como ninguno? ¿Un **TONTO **de campeonato?

- Joder, te habrás quedado gusto, ¿eh? - intervino Edward

- Ya ves… - repuso Envy

- Bueno, es que estaba estresada…¿Está bien, Coronel?

- En fuanto recofa mis dientef, le contestof…

- Ya me encargo yo, ¿eh? - contestó Fullmetal, trasmutando su brazo en una cuchilla

- Ostia Niisan, eso tiene mérito

- ¿Por? Si lo hago siempre, Al

- Porqué es el brazo humano…

- Ah…¿si? - dijo Ed, mirando su brazo - Es que quien nace con el don, nace con el don

La pelea duró varias horas y aún no había resultado ganador ninguno de los dos, hasta que sonó una alarma que los detuvo

- Oh, lo siento, debo irme - dijo Envy

- Oh, mierda…¿y qué tienes que hacer?

-Patear a Greed, matar a nuestro padre, joder la vida a Lust… en fín, la rutina… Bueno, ya os mataré otro día, ¡adiós! - explicó el homúnculo, mientras se iba corriendo

-Fueno, nof famos a cafa, ¿no? - preguntó Roy

-Sí, vámonos,** IMBECIL - **contestó Riza

- Nos vamos ya, ¿no, enano de mierda?

- Si, armadura inútil, volvamos a casa

- Pero si la quemamos…

- A nuestra OTRA casa… es que todo hay que explicártelo…

Y así es como un nuevo día acababa en Central, no sin antes cometerse 3 robos y 4 asesinatos. Todo acababa en la ciudad más segura del mundo y la noche comenzaba a mostrarse presente en las calles.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Ya está!

Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, y ya sabes, si quieres puedes dejar un bonito review :3, ¡¡gracias!

Nao Yoshikawa


End file.
